


Третий закон Ньютона

by latera1us



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: M/M, s06e03 unfinished
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latera1us/pseuds/latera1us





	Третий закон Ньютона

Несколько дней до сегодняшнего Тед был как на иголках, ему еще никогда не доводилось быть тем, в кого его превратила судьба в глазах Барни. Все началось с того, что проект по строительству здания для банка «Голиаф» возобновился, и Мосби не знал, что и думать, потому что когда-то строить здание для огромного банка, известного каждому, было для него честью и мечтой всей жизни. Теперь, когда он с головой окунулся в преподавательство и искренне полюбил работу со студентами, отказаться от своей работы ему было очень сложно, даже в пользу своего самого большого желания. Кроме того, его не покидало ощущение предательства, которое оставило за собой сотрудничество с банком. Тед не мог отделаться от чувства неудачи, он не верил, что на этот раз все пройдет гладко – ведь однажды он уже оказался не нужен. Теперь же, когда у него есть любимая работа, заниматься чем-нибудь другим было бы просто глупо, не говоря уже о том, что результат этой работы остается непредсказуемым. Разумеется, Мосби отказал Барни Стинсону и его предложению возобновить проект, над которым Тед тщетно трудился некоторое время назад. Он считал, что это правильное решение и менять его не собирался.

Тогда Барни и решил испробовать на Теде свою тактику по соблазнению женщин, которые так легко не сдавались и не прыгали в его объятия в первые же полчаса. Уловки, ужимки, комплименты, обидки и, как следствие, двусмысленные комплименты с неприятным подтекстом – все это Тед почувствовал на своей шкуре. Собственно, понять, что он – очередной эксперимент Барни Стинсона, ему помогла Робин, которая через все это уже проходила и смотрела на Теда тем жалостливым взглядом, от которого кишки в трубочку заворачивались. И все бы ничего, от Барни всего можно было ожидать, но одна фраза Робин заставила Теда Мосби задуматься над происходящим: «А за ручку держал?». О да, Барни держал его за ручку, даже очень часто. И в глаза смотрел, как бы говоря: о, я тебя так понимаю, бедненький, давай я тебя обниму. Брюнет готов был биться об заклад, что в некоторых моментах Стинсон переигрывает, а это пугало еще больше, чем вся его безумная игра со всеми ее эпизодами. 

Именно поэтому, переосмыслив все происходящее, Тед и решил дать Барни и заодно Маршалу согласие на свое участие в проекте. Он сделал это просто для того, чтобы завершить затянувшуюся игру. Конечно, Мосби мог неделями игнорировать блондина с его тупыми подкатами, действующими только на истосковавшихся по соитию идиоток, но что-то подсказывало ему, что, чем быстрее он эту историю свернет, тем будет лучше для них обоих. И, надо сказать, не прогадал: чем дальше Барни входил в раж, тем более неожиданными становились его закидоны. Впрочем, поддавшись праздничному настроению, Тед тоже решил пойти на эксперимент: развести друга на ресторан, в который он, как известно, не водил каждую свою случайную девушку. А уж Мосби-то точно случайной девушкой не был! 

Барни немного побрыкался, но сводить друга в ресторан согласился. Не так уж и плохо это было: ребята пили вино, обменивались шутками и под странные взгляды остальных посетителей общественного заведения смеялись над ними. В общем, все было как обычно, за исключением того, что сейчас остальных членов их дружной компании рядом не было, а вечное пиво было заменено вином. Белым, конечно, потому что оно вкуснее, и от него губы не чернеют (будь прокляты красители!). Завершением вечера стала триумфальная выходка Стинсона, от вина слегка покрасневшего и еще более развеселившегося. Теду нравился такой Барни, добродушный и даже милый.

\- Знаешь, Тед, обычно после ужина в ресторане я провожаю свою, - Барни на долю секунды замолчал, игнорируя пришедшее на ум слово «избранница», - девушку до дома.

\- Но я же не девушка, - Тед неловко улыбнулся, а по его лицу пробежала тень сомнения вперемешку со смущением и непониманием. Шутка еще не успела начаться, а уже зашла слишком далеко, но остановить ее Мосби не мог, потому что сам чересчур увлекся. Азарт подогревал принятый на грудь алкоголь, которого, в общем, было не так много, чтобы свалить всю вину на него. Стинсон поднял взгляд на друга и заговорщическим тоном проговорил.

\- А я и не до их дома девушек провожаю.

Тед прикрыл глаза и тихо рассмеялся. Даже как-то радостно было оттого, что Барни такой же как обычно, ничего в нем не изменилось, и дружба между ними все такая же крепкая – парень был в этом уверен. Чтобы ни происходило, как бы они себя ни вели, между ними была крепчайшая связь, похерить которую можно разве что умерев. С женатым Маршалом, гораздо более, кстати чувствительным, чем сам Тед, не всегда получалось так душевно и в то же время забавно проводить вечер, несмотря на то, что тот являлся лучшим другом Теда. Да и вообще Мосби очень любил всех своих друзей, но Барни из их пятерки всегда выбивался. Наверное, в этом была его особенность, и именно она привлекала Теда, заставляла периодически незаметно для него самого заглядываться на друга, брать некоторые вещи на вооружение и даже в тайне боготворить несносного блондина за его легкое отношение к жизни. 

Домой они ехали молча. Тед чувствовал некоторую неловкость и посему продолжал невпопад улыбаться и в целом выглядел как нашкодивший щенок, Барни же не ощущал ничего подобного – он просто казался задумчивым больше обычного. Его длинные пальцы были сцеплены в замок между собой, а взгляд – направлен вдаль, и выглядело это так странно, что Мосби не выдержал и накрыл своей ладонью запястье друга – на тот момент ему это казалось правильным. Блондин вздрогнул и, тут же переведя взгляд на Теда, наткнулся на его грустную и понимающую улыбку, от которой внутри все противно сжалось. Он бы никогда не хотел чувствовать нечто подобное, гадкое чувство, ничего не скажешь. 

Барни вдруг почувствовал себя очень несчастным, одиноким и совершенно безнадежным, но руку не отнял – просто впился пальцами в бедро, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь резкое, как он умеет. Просто ему очень нравилось, как заканчивается этот вечер, ни к чему было его портить в его обычной манере. Мосби опустил взгляд на ладонь друга, мучающую нижнюю конечность, и опять же ничего не сказал, зато подсел поближе ровно для того, чтобы их бедра еле-еле соприкасались, не нарушая личное пространство другого парня. Стинсон еще некоторое время сидел напряженный, но вид Теда быстро его успокоил. По глазам друга было видно, что тот ни в чем Барни не обвиняет и даже благодарит за то, что тот подарил ему такую возможность реализоваться в той сфере, о которой он мечтал всю жизнь. 

Барни с видом галантного джентльмена подвел Теда к двери его дома, разве что под ручку не держа: все его напряжение куда-то ушло, осталась лишь его неубиваемая веселость и желание превратить в фарс любую ситуацию, какой бы странной она ни была и без этого. Мосби тоже передалась проснувшаяся веселость Стинсона, и тот, не скрывая улыбки, у входа в жилище повернулся к другу, поднял на него глаза, выражавшие восторг и признательность. Тед чувствовал невероятную благодарность, тепло и нежность, ему хотелось поделиться ею с Барни, который, несмотря ни на что, нуждается в ней, как и любой другой человек, хоть и подчас упорно это скрывает. Парень еще раз внимательно посмотрел другу в лицо и, убедившись в том, что настроение у него по-прежнему хорошее, тихо проговорил:

\- Спасибо тебе за вечер, Барни. Признаться, меня давно никто не водил в ресторан. 

\- Никогда, ты хочешь сказать? – самоуверенно спросил Барни. 

\- Так – никто.

Повисла пауза. Вообще все происходящее с ребятами выглядело как-то до ужаса нелепо и глупо, как первое свидание, которое у них на тот момент было уже лет эдак дцать назад – и парни это понимали. Впрочем, это осознание не мешало им чувствовать неловкость, ведь мило попивать вино за ужином с другим парнем, каким бы близким другом он тебе ни был, им еще ни разу не приходилось. Барни так вообще чувствовал, будто вся его жизнь разрушается в этот момент, ведь идеальный план по соблазнению женщин еще ни разу не давал сбой! А сейчас было что-то не то, что-то не было запланировано и портило всю малину. Стинсон уже триста пятьдесят раз пожалел о том, что вообще все это начал – а ведь он никогда ни о чем не жалеет. 

И когда Барни открыл рот, готовый сказать Теду что-нибудь едкое, (ибо чего его распускать, он ответил «да», время романтики прошло), тот только легко подался к нему навстречу, оставляя поцелуй на щеке, так близко к уголку губ, что блондин еле-еле сдержался от ответного движения. Сказать, что это действие было полной неожиданностью для них обоих – ничего не сказать. Просто Тед в какой-то момент отключил мозг и повиновался инстинктам, которые уверенно твердили, что все порядочные ребята так делают. Это просто жест благодарности, ничего более. Барни замер и закрыл глаза, сжав губы и как будто ведя внутренний диалог, смысл которого Теду не суждено было узнать. Мосби не мог быть уверен на все сто процентов, что же Барни хочет с ним сделать, что сейчас так над собой издевается: ударить или же все-таки поцеловать. Все, в чем он был уверен – это то, что отныне ни на какие провокации блондина он не поведется, просто чтобы не портить их дружбу, которая в данный момент дает трещину. Не секрет, что Тед любил делать необдуманные поступки и прочие глупости, но еще ни разу ни один его дурацкий поступок не становился причиной для испорченных дружеских отношений.

«Дай мне пару секунд», - мысленно просил Стинсон, напряженно дыша и жмурясь. – «Дай мне еще немного времени». То, что творилось в его душе, он не мог растолковать и сам, даже спустя много лет, сидя наедине с бутылкой виски. С точки зрения логики все было объяснимо: он делал для Теда все те же самые вещи, которые совершал для своих предыдущих девушек. Но загвоздка была в том, что Мосби был мужчиной, причем не просто мужчиной, а его другом, братаном и вторым пилотом. И если он мог успокоить свой мозг логическим объяснением собственной реакции на безобидный поцелуй от Теда, то сердце его довольствоваться таким ответом явно не хотело. Оно стучало так громко, что гул отдавался у Барни в ушах, а голова уже кружилась от нехватки зрительных ощущений. Никогда еще его, кхм, свидания не заканчивались одним поцелуем в щечку. 

Наконец, парень открыл глаза и посмотрел на Теда. У Стинсона дрожали руки – и он спрятал их в карманы брюк, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж жалко, – а Мосби смотрел на него так, будто у него только что умерла собака. Барни выдержал полный необъяснимой тоски взгляд Теда и слегка улыбнулся ему уголком губ; темноволосый чуть расслабился и, спокойно выдохнув, похлопал друга по плечу, после чего развернулся обратно к двери, намереваясь закончить вечер – он и так был странным до невозможности.

\- Что, даже на чай не пригласишь? – с улыбкой спросил Барни, сверля спину Теда пристальным взглядом. Он все еще боролся за этот вечер, потому что не собирался менять правила игры. Барни Стинсон все, а в данном случае – всех доводит до конца, чего бы ему это ни стоила. А их дружба с Тедом – настолько нерушимый союз, что потерять его просто невозможно, в этом блондин был уверен.

\- А твои девушки так делали? – не оборачиваясь парировал Мосби, стуча по собственным карманам ладонями в поисках ключей.

\- Но ты же не девушка. 

Получилось даже более двусмысленно, чем Барни хотел; Тед застыл на месте с ключами в руках. Барни несколько секунд стоял в раздумьях, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что же делать теперь, а потом, резко выдохнув, подошел к другу ближе и слегка прижался грудью к его спине. Не обнимая, не опутывая его руками – просто показывая всем своим видом, что ему не хотелось бы заканчивать вечер так, но он не настаивает, и у Теда всегда есть право сказать «нет». Ведь одно, самое главное «да» уже было им произнесено. Или не самое? У Мосби даже голова закружилась: то ли от выпитого уже полчаса назад вина, активировавшегося в момент, когда Тед занервничал, то ли от неловкости сложившейся ситуации. Он уже давно не был ребенком и посему не стал винить в своей внезапной слабости плохое самочувствие или, что еще банальнее, парфюм Барни: уж к чему-чему, а к его запаху все давно привыкли, и аллергических реакций он не вызывал. 

Наверное, это звучит как обыкновенная романтическая чепуха, но Теда буквально размазало изнутри от близости Барни, и ничем хорошим такое положение дел не являлось: Мосби было гадко от себя самого, он не хотел быть одной из сучек Барни Стинсона, хотя все происходящее указывало именно на такое развитие дальнейших событий. Несмотря на собственные неприятные ощущения, Тед никак не мог все это прекратить, просто пожелать Барни спокойной ночи, а утром вернуться к своей обычной жизни – это было бы слишком просто, а Мосби на удивление любил трудности и был человеком азартным. Он слегка повернул голову к плечу, теперь краем глаза видя друга, и ключи в его руке звякнули от того, что сжал он их сильнее прежнего. Барни не стал ни отстраняться, ни придвигаться ближе – соблюденное им расстояние было идеально и корректировки не требовало.

\- Я не знаю, что бы делали другие девушки, Тед, - прошептал Стинсон, - потому что я никогда не просил их об этом. 

Барни сделал паузу, не зная, что еще сказать, как показать Мосби, что он, Барни Стинсон, впервые в жизни находится во власти другого человека. Но Теду и не нужно было больше слов – он все понял еще в тот момент, когда Стинсон попросился «на чай». Тед ничего не ответил, а лишь разом выпрямился, расправил плечи и, отстранившись от Барни, уверенным движением открыл дверь. Блондин не смог сдержать грустной улыбки и сделал шаг назад, уже мысленно строя план, как, где и с какими красотками будет напиваться этой ночью. Он прекрасно понимал и помнил, что не в первый раз проигрывает в этой игре, значит не все потеряно и дальше будут новые партии. В конце концов, не он первый и не он последний. Только почему-то именно сегодня и именно с этим человеком потерпеть поражение было особенно неприятно. Не больно – именно неприятно. Барни повернулся спиной к Теду и сделал пару шагов прочь. Завтра будет новый день и все будет по-старому, а сейчас ему нужно было напиться.

\- Барни! – окликнул Тед удаляющегося блондина. – У меня есть виски за шестьсот баксов. 

Стинсон обернулся и посмотрел на Мосби, придерживающего дверь плечом. Неуместная гордость твердила парню, что ему не стоит этого делать, не стоит идти на поводу человеку, который в некоторых моментах проявляет себя как существо более опасное и сильное, нежели сам Барни – в этом он убедился. Тед умеет брать под контроль собственные чувства, хотя порой и кажется самым трепетным существом из всех, кого Стинсон когда-либо знал. Мосби проявил те качества, которые Барни уже и не ожидал увидеть. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь, как гласит третий закон Ньютона, действие равно противодействию: Барни провоцировал друга, откровенно вел себя с ним как со своей пассией, а Тед перенял модель поведения этой самой воображаемой пассии. Ничего необычного.

Барни остановился. Что-то внутри, тоскующее по простому человеческому теплу, по желанию быть понятым, принятым и нужным, постепенно одерживало победу над остальными противодействующими чувствами. И он знал, что если примет предложение Теда, то все раз и навсегда изменится, и не факт, что в хорошую сторону. Но когда Барни боялся сложностей? Парень вскинул голову, самодовольно улыбнулся и без лишних слов проследовал за Тедом в его дом. Он точно знал, что, что бы ни произошло между ними сегодня, этот день определенно станет леген… дарным. Он, Барни Стинсон, сделает для этого все.


End file.
